Software testing provides an independent view of the software and constitutes an important part of the software development. A test script may be a set of instructions to perform the software testing to ensure the software system functions as expected. However, it may be a challenge to determine the effectiveness of the test script. Particularly, it may be a challenge to automated selection of test script from suite of test script in order to identify the best one to be used for execution. As such, there are technical problems to be resolved for automated evaluation of the test script for identifying the suitable test script and automated evaluation of the testers.